


Oops?

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-25
Updated: 2007-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't meant it like that. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops?

Orihime was quite a talented liar, but only when it came to lying to herself.

She'd honestly only meant to bring Rangiku a new bottle of shampoo. Slipping on the wet floor and falling face-first into the bathing woman's voluminous cleavage was absolutely an accident.

And that other time... the floor really _had_ mysteriously tripped her, and her mouth landing on a nipple was a weird coincidence but not anything to read into.

And when Rangiku finally gave up and kissed her properly, she really didn't like it and only went along because she didn't want to hurt Rangiku's feelings, because she was a nice girl who liked a nice boy and definitely did not have a thing for older women.

She didn't like the orgasm, either, or any of the seven after that.

Honestly.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: eowyn1  
> Prompt: slip


End file.
